


Officer Down

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, KuroDai Week, M/M, Major Character Injury, Police AU, a little fluff, kurodai - Freeform, this is a complete branch from my normal writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: When a case goes horribly wrong, Kuroo is faced with the terror of losing the one thing he holds most dear in this world.





	Officer Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! So... for day 5 of KuroDai week I went in a completely different direction then my normal fics! I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I wanted to try something different and see if I could do it! However, I can tell you that the rest of the week shall be nothing but absolute fluff because my heart can't take this XD
> 
> The choices were 'Police AU/Mercenary AU' and I ended up going with the police AU.
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

_ 'Officer down!’ _

Kuroo would never be able to get those words out of his head.

  
_ ‘“Officer down!  We’re requesting backup at Third and Vine!” Kuroo yelled over the radio of their squad car, his arm wrapped around Daichi’s torso as he held him against his chest, the door to the police car acting as a pseudo-shield. _

_ He growled in frustration as dispatch said there were more officers en-route and an ambulance to follow, but what none of them seemed to understand is that they should be here now! _

_ A pained groan and a curse from the man in his arms brought him back to his senses and he shook his head, hearing the rat-a-tat of gunfire still going off and hitting their vehicle. _

_ There was an unpleasant warmth slowly spreading over his forearm where it was wrapped around Daichi’s chest.  He felt sick at the knowledge of knowing what his partners blood felt like, but the distant sound of police sirens had him refocusing once more. _

_ “They’re almost here, Daichi.  You hang on, okay?” he urged gently, getting another muffled groan.  But that was better than silence. Silence was terrifying. Silence meant that things were going wrong very quickly and he refused to let silence take Daichi. _

_ Another round of gunfire showered the car, breaking the drivers side window and spraying glass over their heads. _

_ Kuroo used his free hand to shield them seeing as he had no weapon to hold on to.  He’d run out of ammo long ago trying to get to Daichi and get him back to cover. _

_ The sirens were so close now and Kuroo could see the lights flashing as they barreled toward them. _

_ “It’s gonna be alright, Daichi.  I told you they were almost here though when have you ever listened to me, right?” he joked, perhaps not the best time to do so, but he really wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for a situation like this… holding your wounded boyfriend in your arms while a hail of bullets rained down upon you. _

_ However, as the other officers quickly took up their positions, returning fire and giving them the cover they needed, Kuroo finally took a moment to glance down at the man in his arms. _

_ The man who’d fallen silent. _

_ Kuroo’s blood turned to ice in his veins. _

_ Daichi’s eyes were closed, his features pale as red stained over the front of his uniform and over Kuroo’s arm. _

_ “Daichi?  Daichi?!” he shouted, barely registering the rise and fall of the others chest.  “Daichi don’t you dare do this to me! This is not how we planned this. Th-this… this is not how this is supposed to go!” _

_ Kuroo could hear voices drawing closer to him, only just registering that the gunfire had ceased as the paramedics were trying to move in. _

_ One of the other officers had to coax Daichi from his arms, but soon his partner was being settled on a gurney and rushed toward the waiting ambulance. _

_ Everything after that felt like a blur as he watched the ambulance take off with Daichi in the back, the last thing he seen was the paramedics getting an oxygen mask on him as another started to cut open his shirt. _

_ Someone, he couldn’t remember who, had quickly stuffed him into a waiting squad car, tearing off after the ambulance and getting to the hospital only a few minutes after the ambulance. _

_ The adrenaline had kicked in once again as soon as they’d parked and Kuroo had tore off down the halls toward the ER, asking about the officer just brought in. _

_ All they had been able to give him was that there had been severe blood loss and that Daichi had needed to be taken into emergency surgery as soon as he’d arrived.’ _

That was hours and hours ago.

Now here he sat, a crick in his lower back from the plastic chair he’d taken up residence in and the only sound to keep him company coming from the heart monitor attached to his partner.

Daichi had been in surgery for… Kuroo wasn’t entirely sure how long.  In his mind it had felt like years and when the doctor had finally emerged to tell them that Daichi was going to pull through he had almost broken down then and there in the waiting room.

He glanced over at the man lying in the bed before him.  He took in the still far too pale color of his skin, of the patch that now rested over his left shoulder and chest where the bullet had entered.

The doctors said it was lucky, as far as someone who had been shot could be lucky.  It had been a clean through and through. A few inches either way would’ve been fatal, but by Kuroo having kept pressure on it until paramedics could arrive he had earned Daichi some valuable time.

Now it was just a waiting game.  Waiting to see the man wake. Waiting to see those eyes he adored looking at him.  Waiting to hear his voice say his name one more time.

Waiting, waiting, waiting…

Kuroo reached forward, his hand gently resting over his partners.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” he whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse and barely withheld emotion, a frown tugging at his features.

“You’re supposed to leave the heroics to people like Bo or… Ushijima.  What were you thinking, huh? You weren’t! You weren’t thinking and look where it got you!  In the ICU with a gunshot wou-… wound to your chest!”

Kuroo swallowed thickly, looking down at their hands and taking a deep breath to try and quell the tirade of emotions that threatened to overtake him.

“I want to be angry with you.  I want to scream and shout and yell and throw a fit the likes of which you’ve never seen, but… I can’t.  I can’t do that to you. Because you know what I want more? More than to be angry at you? All I want is f-for you to wake up, Sawamura.  That’s w-what I really want. Just for you t-to wake up. P-Please? For me? Just… just wake up,” he whispered, the burning in his eyes becoming too much as he closed them once more, feeling a few tears finally escape as the room fell back into that hateful silence.

“Don’t… don’t cry,” a quiet voice whispered, Kuroo almost falling out of his chair as he heard it.  His eyes instantly looked up to see tired brown ones staring back at him. “You… you know I… can’t stand to see you cry.”

Kuroo absolutely lost it.  The few tears that he’d allowed to escape now came absolutely unhindered, his hand gripping Daichi’s like a lifeline as he tried to say something intelligible, but failed spectacularly at.

“We-Well it’s your fault!” Kuroo chided, his face doing some sort of attempt at smiling and crying and making him look more deranged than anything. “You had to go and get yourself shot!  What the hell were you th-thinking?!”

Daichi gave the man a weak smile, his eyes closing for a moment before opening them once more.

“M’sorry.  Next time… it’s your turn,” he tried to joke and Kuroo made an awful noise caught between a snort and a sob.

“Oh now y-you’re mister funny man, huh?  Mister jokes?” he shot back with a watery smile. Once again he wondered if this was the proper etiquette for this thing.  Making jokes at the bedside of your injured partner.

To be fair, Daichi had started it.

“As soon as you’re not foggy from medication and get those bandages off I am going to punch you so hard,” Kuroo warned, rewarded with a soft chuckle from his partner.

“This is how you… treat your wounded boyfriend?” Daichi murmured, though he sounded on the cusp of sleep once more.

“Well I sure as fuck am not going to reward this behavior!” Kuroo pointed out simply, reaching up to gently soothe a hand through Daichi’s short hair, the tears having slowed now, though he continued to sniffle.  “Don’t you ever do something like that ever again, you hear me?”

Daichi’s eyes had already closed once more, easily being lulled back to sleep by the gentle touch of his partners fingers against his scalp.  “Mmhm,” he hummed, the only affirmative Kuroo knew he was going to get for awhile.

He sighed a bit as he watched his partner nod back off though the tension from earlier had managed to lighten somewhat.

Oh there was definitely going to be a far more serious discussion to come, but for now he was content in the knowledge that things were going to be alright.


End file.
